


Overshadowed by the Lonely Mountain, part two

by LillaMyy



Series: There's a Cause for Every Fate [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaMyy/pseuds/LillaMyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second part of a story about promises and how they aren’t always that easy to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering the Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except the ones I’ve made up, and I don’t claim that this ever happened. Neither do I get any monetary profit for writing this.
> 
> Notes: This is the second part of Overshadowed by the Lonely Mountain. I'm posting this story here in two parts, because I want to have my series in their respective chronological orders and this story's ending belongs to the other chronology but not the other... : D
> 
> Here the year is 2941, so Sólveig is 76, Kíli 77, Fíli 82 and Drengr 86 years.

## 1 – Remembering the Promises

 

Kíli woke up to the weirdest sensation ever. He felt some kind of a pressure in his head like he was upside down. Truth was in fact even more peculiar because he found himself hanging from a spider’s web. Kíli looked around and felt panic rising. Would he become the lunch of spiders now that the trolls had not had a piece of him?

 

Kíli didn’t have to worry long about making it to the menu of spiders because out of the blue came Bilbo who cut the webs like they were weeds. The dwarves, however, didn’t make it very far from the nest of spiders when a huge hoard of them came rushing in. Kíli had been sundered from the other and was now watching without his weapons how the spiders approached him.

 

~*~*~

 

One spider started dragging Kíli from his leg and his sure that that’d be the end of him until a red-haired elf maiden shot it with her bow. Kíli watched her fight and wanted to help but she refused to throw him a dagger no matter how much he pleaded. As the last spider was killed Kíli could finally look properly at the maiden who had saved him and noticed that she was surprisingly beautiful. When you took into account that she still was an elf.

 

The red-haired elf maiden opened the door to his cell and Kíli wondered if she’d search him for weapons like the other dwarves had been searched. Later he started also wondering why he was sorry that she hadn’t wanted to touch him.

 

~*~*~

 

Kíli was throwing his runestone up and down as the red-haired elf maiden stopped by his cell. She asked him about the stone and he noticed himself babbling some nonsense. Somehow as she turned to leave he, however, took his words back and explained that his mother had given it to him so he’d remember to return home. Kíli couldn’t tell even himself why he told that to the elf, why was she interested in it and most of all why didn’t he mention that the stone was a reminder to him about his promise to Sólveig as well. Somehow in that moment he was only interested in the fact that this elf maiden wanted to talk to him because she didn’t walk away. For a moment he even forgot Sólveig whom he’d been thinking throughout the journey.


	2. Of Elven Healing Crafts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You cannot possibly imagine how tricky these three were to write. Normally I would have no problem writing Kíli/Tauriel (because Kíliel<3) but now that I have been pairing Kíli to Sólveig for so long and fell in love with those two, it was almost painful to write these three. Hopefully at least somebody likes these even though I struggled with them… The bits in italics are directly from the movies.

## 2 – Of Elven Healing Crafts

 

Kíli watched his surroundings. Orcs and elves were fighting everywhere and the dwarves were stuck in their barrels after the gate had been closed. It was their only chance of escaping so Kíli left his barrel to get to the leaver that would open the gate. He didn’t get it open as he felt something piercing his right thigh. An orc arrow had hit him. The picture of Sólveig, this time accompanied by a picture of a red-haired elf maiden, rose to his mind. Kíli knew that for all of their sakes he would have to get the gate open. So he pulled himself together, pulled the leaver and let the barrels loose once more on the river. Kíli prepared himself for the final leap and stumbled onto his barrel painfully as the arrow broke away.

 

~*~*~

 

In the armoury of Laketown Thorin piled weapons in Kíli’s arms. He noticed his nephew’s face but Kíli said he was fine. He could handle this. However, as he walked down the stairs he tripped after landing poorly on his sore leg and the weapons clattered to the floor. As one man placed a knife on Kíli’s throat he knew he’d let everyone down.

 

As Thorin spoke to the people of Laketown of the glory of days past Kíli thought hope was rising again. Maybe they would survive this little misunderstanding as they’d survived worse troubles along the way. However, even this wasn’t easy as Bard started speaking against them. Kíli could no longer guess how this would end but was hoping it to end in their favour.

 

~*~*~

 

_”Tauriel…”_ Kíli said from between his lips so that it was almost impossible to hear him.

_”Lie still”_ , she replied and he could not disobey. The elf maiden might have healed his wound, but the pain had not wholly vanished yet. Kíli still felt himself to be a little swoony so moving was not the first thing on his mind.

_”You cannot be her. She is far away. Far, far away from me. She walks in starlight. It was just a dream. Do you think she could’ve loved me?”_ Kíli mumbled and reached his hand like with his last remaining strength to touch Tauriel’s hand. Finally he was beginning to understand what this was all about even though he didn’t want to admit it. Yet.


	3. Of Ultimate Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes more of these difficult drabbles. Now even I’m starting to wonder why I finished this story the way I did because now I have to hurt both myself and my characters for it. The last of these three has possibly been the hardest to write in this whole project but I hope it turned out ‘okay’. Once again the italics are straight from the movies.

## 3 – Of Ultimate Questions

 

_”Come with me”_ , Kíli asked Tauriel, but when she just looked at him unsure he continued,

_”I know how I feel and I’m not afraid. You make me feel alive.”_

However, she denied his request so Kíli tried a different strategy. However, Tauriel reacted to his confession in a way he had not expected. To top that another elf showed up to disturb them. Kíli felt betrayed and turned to leave to Erebor with the other dwarves.

 

However, he turned again, gave Tauriel his runestone and walked to the boat. Sólveig’s picture appeared in front of his eyes suddenly as if she was asking what on earth he was doing.

 

~*~*~

 

Kíli sat in front of the newly blocked front door of Erebor and was thinking. Was this why he had left on this journey? To stand and watch how all other gave their lives in their battles? To watch how his uncle lost his mind over one stupid jewel? Was this why he had left his old life behind, had left Sólbeig?

 

Upon noticing Thorin walking towards them Kíli stood up and took a few slow steps to meet him.

_”I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us! It is not in my blood, Thorin”_ , Kíli shouted at his uncle. His response was so full of emotion that even Kíli himself was overcome with emotions.

 

~*~*~

 

Kíli was running up the hill. He would have to avenge his brother. Then he noticed that Tauriel needed his help against a particularly large orc and started running to her as fast as he could.

 

As he reached the elf he fought as best he could against the orc but in the end the orc was victorious. Kíli looked Tauriel in the eye as the orc pushed his mace to his chest. He looked at her long as long as he could keep his eyes open but after they closed the image of Sólveig arose in his mind. The last though of Kíli was that he’d broken his promises both to his mother and to Sólveig before the orc threw his dead body to the ground.


	4. Of Bad News and Vendettas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the year is 2941–2942, so Sólveig is 76–77, Kíli 77, Fíli 82 and Drengr 86–87 years.

## 4 – Of Bad News and Vendettas

 

As usual Sólveig and Dís sat in Thorin’s study by the fire, waiting. A raven had already brought news of Smaug’s death and now the dwarves of the Blue Mountains waited for the message that would welcome them home to Erebor. It didn’t take long for a very weary raven flew to Gimli who was waiting outside and told him the news.

 

Gimli ran to Thorin’s study and swallowed hard before entering.

“My ladies, there came a message from Erebor”, he said and both ladies smiled.

“It’s not all good new though”, Gimli said.

“What happened?” Dís asked her voice quivering.

“Smaug has been destroyed and our people can return to the mountain, but Thorin, Fíli and Kíli fell in battle.”

 

~*~*~

 

After a long and weary journey Sólveig finally saw that cursed mountain ahead. Mountain, under which the chosen one of her heart slept in eternal sleep. She looked at the mountain like it had something to do about it.

 

Dís and Sólveig stood at the doorway of the tomb. Neither wanted to take that one last step because it would have made their losses true. When they could no longer evade the inevitable they stepped together inside the chamber.

 

The chamber was magnificently lit even though it housed only three large tombstones. Sólveig walked up to the one on the right and Kíli’s name looked up to her. She lifted her hand to reach out to the stone but let her hand fall.

 

~*~*~

 

Sólveig stood by the stone and felt someone touching her shoulder. Dís hugged her from behind to share in her grief. Sólveig noticed the older dwarf was crying and realized only then that she was crying, too.

 

The younger dwarf stepped outside the chamber to make room for the other one. She tried to pull herself together. Her thoughts and feelings were all tied up at that moment. How could this feel so awful? She’d thought that the fear for Kíli’s safety was horrible but that was nothing compared to this!

 

Sólveig didn’t understand how Dís could deal with this. She’d not only lost her brother but also both her sons. She had to be really strong to survive it alone.

 

~*~*~

 

”Who killed him?” Sólveig shouted as she came back up from the tomb. Nobody needed to ask who she was talking about.

“It doesn’t matter anymore”, Balin tried to calm her down. Sólveig’s expressiong was enough to quiet him.

“An orc”, Dwalin replied and quickly continued, “but an elf from Mirkwood already killed it.”

 

“What…?” Sólveig began not able to finish her sentence.

“What happened to him?” she asked after she had regained herself again.

 

Members of the company told Sólveig and Dís who had just arrived all about the journey to Erebor. However, nobody said a word about a certain red-haired elf maiden. That would’ve hurt the already hurt Sólveig too much.


	5. Finally in Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the year is TA 2942 – FA 114, so Sólveig is 77–270 and Drengr 87–276 years.

## 5 – Finally in Peace

 

The years went by and life in Erebor resumed its normal pace under the rule of Dáin Ironfoot. But never did Sólveig get over her loss. Still several years later she visited always at the same time a certain tomb and placed a single solitary flower on a certain tombstone and always a week later Dís went to throw the withered flower away. Other dwarves in Erebor followed the two looking worried, but nobody said a word because the two seemed to get some kind of a cruel comfort from their ritual.

 

But there came a time when Dís grew old and died and afterward there was nobody to throw the withered flowers away. Eventually Sólveig stopped taking the flowers down.

 

~*~*~

 

After Sólveig stopped taking the flowers there came a time when she was old and didn’t always have energy to come out of her chamber. All those closest to her had already moved to the halls of Mahal and she had nobody left to talk to. Sólveig became estranged from events in Erebor and only Herleif, the daughter of Dáin, went occasionally to check that she was okay.

 

Finally there came a day when Herleif walked up to Sólveig’s chamber and knocked politely but there came no answer. She opened the door worried because never before had Sólveig not responded to her knocking. To her shock she noticed the older woman lying in bed without moving. She found no signs of life. Sólveig had passed on.

 

~*~*~

 

Four young and robust dwarves carried Sólveig’s body to a tomb deep within the mountain in silence. They lowered the stretcher and the other dwarves started singing in sadness as the carriers began piling stones to cover Sólveig. After she was completely covered with stones the funeral guests paid their respects to others by either knocking or pressing their foreheads together. Finally those willing to were allowed to say their last goodbyes to the deceased each to their own fashion. Here most dwarves took their leave but Dáin, Thorin and Herleif all kneeled down before the tombstone out of respect to what might have been if fate had been kinder to their family.


	6. In the Halls of Mahal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the year is FA 114, so all of the main characters have already moved to the Halls of Mahal so their ages no longer matter.

## 6 – In the Halls of Mahal

 

Sólveig looked around her in the vast hall. She’d waited on getting here for long but now that she was here she wasn’t sure that she wanted to be there.

 

”Sól?” she heard a familiar voice asking, but not the one she’d been waiting for. She turned around.

“Where is he?” she asked. Fíli looked exactly like she’d remembered as he turned to point behind him. The person she’d missed was sitting leaning to a pillar deep in thought. Sólveig began walking towards him but felt an arm grab her.

“Sól, he’s not the same Kíli that left the Blue Mountains”, Fíli said vaguely but refused to clarify it.

 

~*~*~

 

”Kíli?” Sólveig asked when she approached the dwarf sitting on the ground. He lifted his gaze from his hands.

”Sól? Is it really you?” he asked and she nodded. She smiled because he remembered her but her smile died as he looked at her in pain.

“Kíli? What’s wrong?” Sólveig asked worried. She’d never seen him like that.

“I… You… We…” Kíli said unable to form complete sentences as he looked her in the eye. Kíli turned to look at his hands again.

“You’ve fallen in love with someone else.” Sólveig’s reply wasn’t a question, it was a statement but still his nod felt like an axe had just pierced her heart.

“Who?” she asked but he didn’t respond.

 

~*~*~

 

Sólveig sat on the railing of a balcony looking down and thinking what would it feel like if she’d drop down. Probably not as painful as the feeling of someone you loved loving someone else. It wasn’t his fault because you couldn’t help your feeling but Sólveig was still hurting more than she cared to admit.

 

Sólveig wanted to go back to the past. To the time before Kíli left the Blue Mountains because then everything had been the way it was supposed to be. Then Kíli had at least some kinds of feelings for her, too. Other than brotherly feelings that is, or at least he’d said so then. Unless that too was a dream like Sólveig feared.

 

~*~*~

 

Kíli sat by the pillar and tried to disappear from sight. It was painful to see Sólveig suffer because he couldn’t return her feelings. Now Kíli cursed his trip to Erebor more than ever before. If he’d never left the Blue Mountains maybe everything would’ve gone better. He could have lived and more or less happily with Sólveig like mother had planned as well.

 

It just had not fit in with someone else’s plans. Kíli cursed his luck as he got up. How could he have ended up in this miss? After all he wasn’t even in anyway desirable bachelor, because Fíli had been the crown prince? So how did he become the unreachable dream?

 

~*~*~

 

”Sól?” Kíli whispered and she turned to face him. Sólveig swayed a little on the rail so Kíli grabbed her by the shoulder so that she wouldn’t fall down.

“Sól, I am so sorry”, Kíli began but she interrupted him:

“I know you can’t help it because I can’t stop loving you.”

He nodded in response.

 

”Can I sit beside you?” Kíli asked after a moment of silence and after she’d nodded sat on the railing and threw his legs over it. Sólveig turned to face the distance as well.

“Do you ever wonder what might’ve happened if you hadn’t left?” Sólveig asked suddenly her eyes fixed on the horizon.

“Every day”, Kíli replied and Sólveig could no longer stop a solitary tear from falling to her cheek.


End file.
